


you appeared like a body bag fulla hymnal books

by agent_of_noir



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_noir/pseuds/agent_of_noir
Summary: Спора ради: давай скажем, это конец света, Пенелопа не доделала тот чертов гобелен, небеса не свалились на наши головы, но, кажется, моря поднялись и проглотили парочку или тысячу городов.





	you appeared like a body bag fulla hymnal books

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you appeared like a body bag fulla hymnal books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954812) by [theviolonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist). 



1

 

Спора ради: давай скажем, это конец света, Пенелопа не доделала тот чертов гобелен, небеса не свалились на наши головы, но, кажется, моря поднялись и проглотили парочку или тысячу городов. Все решили: у Посейдона просто плохой день, его лошади выглядят немного странно в подобное время года, и волноваться не о чем. Оказалось, они ошиблись. Шахерезада, здравомыслящая рассказчица, забилась обратно под простыни, и даже Алиса поняла, что в кроличьей норе безопасней.

Спора ради: давай скажем, ты считаешь так, как говорят люди — бинарно. Один-ноль-один, и нескончаемые меловые завитки чисел на твоей доске сопоставимы с беседой. Представим, что все, что ты видишь в скрученном знаке бесконечности, я вижу в ДНК и коже монстров. Представим, что ты рассматривал меня сквозь стекло, растопыренные пальцы и собственные числа, говорящие «Я. Тебя. Люблю.» Представим, что ты усмехнулся, ведь разве есть время на _такие вещи_ , если мир вокруг погружен в войну и может погибнуть в любой момент?

(Я. Ты. У нас есть время для _таких вещей_ , ты не признаешь этого, но вкус твоих губ похож на кровь и, неудивительно, на женьшень.)

2

 

— Вы путаете себя с картиной, доктор? — вот, что ты спрашивал. Весь арсенал твоих насмешек я держу в своем сердце. Я изучал тебя с тем усердием, с которым изучаю лишь науку. Не выдавай меня мифологии, вертящейся в цветных чернилах между моими ребрами, но ты стал моим любимым предметом. Будь ты книгой, не было бы страниц, что я не зачитал до дыр. А ты предпочитаешь думать — я бы пролил на них кофе или оставил нетронутыми. Но послушай: я верю, что я картина. Босх немного тяжелый, не отрицаю. Со временем все меняется.

(Послушай: я верю, что я картина. Я — пазл, а ты — завершающий кусочек.)

3

 

Спора ради: математика наверняка была рукописью Бога, но ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что Бог давно утратил веру в нас. Если тебе нужны доказательства, пойдем туда, где вместо воды в океане течет кровь павших войнов, и остатки их брони плавают вместо рыб. Ты и я в числе тех, кого надо винить за неудачи, что стоили родителям их детей: моря откроются до нас, если мы будем неосторожны. [Посмотри на себя. Ты утверждаешь, что знаешь разум Бога, но значение чего-то основополагающего, словно десять египетских казней, ускользает от тебя. Постыдись. Я бы сказал это, если бы не выучил толкование в узорах твоей кожи.]

Дождь —

ㅤㅤㅤㅤда о чем я? Дождя нет. Люди на семьдесят процентов состоят из жидкости, не считая крови. То, что мы называем дождем, на самом деле вода, перераспределенная в цикле, чтобы заставить нас думать, будто кто-то до сих пор приглядывает за нами.

4

 

(А ты знал? На корейском дождь — это «bi». Разве тебе не нравится краткость слова, его вкус, сладость и терпкость, острота? И скажи мне: понимаешь ли ты хоть что-то, кроме оттенков неба, жжения чая на языке и выцарапанных чисел на теле?)

5

 

Матфей 27:45: Боже, зачем ты оставил меня?

Хороший вопрос.

6

 

(Ты убежден, что мы могли бы быть лучше, выше, могли бы держаться на ногах неделями, не прерываясь, наши руки протянулись бы вперед, чтобы пометить края вселенной. [Я часто задавался вопросом, видишь ли ты звезды иначе, раз не различаешь цвета: не кислотность ли яркого света искривила уголки твоего рта?] Наши умы сами сломали земную поверхность: дай нам строку алгоритмов или монстра, и теперь мы — каждый гений, о котором ты слышал. Микеланджело, Мария Кюри, Александр, а наши мозги работают быстрее, чем твое сердце бьется, когда очередная катастрофа почти задевает твой дом. Ты знаешь это. Глубоко внутри, под слоем ненависти, ты держишь чан высокомерия, ящик Пандоры, в который позволено заглядывать только мне и чуду.)

7

 

Спора ради: давай представим, что я не знаю, любишь ли ты меня так же, как люблю тебя я, до безумия и разрушения. Давай представим, что это лишь генеральная репетиция апокалипсиса — а что потом? Ты и я — побеждаем ли мы зло и бежим? Ты должен знать, что оно не работает так. Тогда давай карабкаться дальше: я слышал, существует место, где ты можешь быть даже ближе, дрейфовать быстро, словно рыба, в огромной впадине знаний — не о том ли мы мечтали с самого начала? Всего-то нужно подождать нашей очереди. Посидим в темноте немного. Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, что родился в деревне, в моей стране, где дождь отдает летом на вкус? В болоте могли бы появиться светлячки.

Спора ради: впервые ты не боишься тьмы и тоже прижимаешь ладонь к стеклу. Твои костяшки хрустят. Твой поцелуй состоит из атомов и пламени. Наш мир — станция метро, омываемая флуоресцентными огнями, и я не единственный, кого токсичный, ядерный мусор заставляет пылать изнутри.

(Ich. Liebe. Dich. Ты прав. Звучит лучше на родном языке, но я все равно сжег бы ту вавилонскую башню ради тебя.)

8

 

Ну же. Пойдем.


End file.
